Never Lost You
by Akira Akahoshi
Summary: ONE SHOT! was requested to do this as an early birthday gift for Arashi Wolf Princess (her b-day is 30 august) from vampygurl402. its an AtemxJoey fic and there's mentioned SethxYugi. (I would appreciate it if somebody told me the names to these shippings) P.S my this is my first lemon so I would like reviews to see how I did...


Atem/Joey fic... A birthday gift for Arashi Wolf Princess.

Akira (previously known as Jayjay):

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Malik:

FINALLY! .

Akira:

I SO SORRY! TT_TT I've been havig trouble with updating and writing up stories! Like, I finnish up writing 1 chapter and in the next minuet, I lost what little sanity to these... That and I've been hooked on Hetalia (and HetaOni, I can never look at Tony and mansions the same way EVER again)

Ryou:

Poor Aki-chan. But what is this fic about then?

Akira:

Oh, this? I got a request from vampygurl402 to do a Atem/Joey fic as a birthday gift for Arashi Wolf princess (her birthday is August 30th so be sure to wish her happy birthday) **_*Everybody cheers and chanting happy birthday*_** and so even though this is early, I may forget it and While I'm at it I may as well update Hiukari Akuma...

Yugi:

Can someone Please Let Arashi know about this so Akira dose'nt look like an idiot?

Akira:

Yea-HEY . **_*sigh*_** without further adeu(?) heres 'Never lost you" (crappy title I know but it just came to my head).

The cold crisp wind had pushed past a young man, by the age of 16, with blond hair and honey coloured eyes. He had a melancholy expression etched over his face. To someone who knew him, they'd think he had lost against Yugi again or even maybe his red-eyes was taken. To others, they'd see that his expression was as if he had lost something or someone precious. The latter was, in fact, correct.

Joey had lost his secret boyfriend of a year and a half, Yami, who is now actually named Atem (after discovering his lost memories). To Joey, it didn't mind that his name was different, as long as he still loved Joey, he was okay with it.

Atem had lost the ceremonial duel and had no chioce but to go back to ancient Egypt. The only one that knew of Atem and Joey's relationship was Yugi.

Yugi had been understanding abour their relationship, so long as he dosen't wake up with Joey nude, he was good. The three had a laugh as Yugi said that.

As Atem was walking to the gates, a few stray tears were silently shed(?) but he did not allow anybody to see them.

And that was the last they ever saw the pharaoh.

When Yugi and Joey were alone in a room that they were sharing as they were heading home to Domino, Yugi had broken down. Continiously saying 'Sorry' and 'It's my fault', Joey just sat there holding his guilt ridden best friend crying. By the time Yugi had Calmed, Joey had told Yugi that it wasn't his fault and it couldn't be helped.

Thinking back on it, Joey had come accross to the park, where they had their first date. It was a cute and cheesy little date but to them it was absolutley perfect.

Joey gave a bittersweet smile at the memory of how Atem's face got covered in ice-cream because a kid was running and tripped and the said ice-cream flew onto the unsuspecting pharaoh. Joey had met up with Yugi as he was walking into the park and they both sat on a bench and had felt tired._'Few minuets rest wont hurt.'_

Joey thought. And with that he felt his eyes drop and fell into blissful sleep, dreaming of his now departed love... Yugi was also tired and looked at the sleeping Joey with a sad meaningful look.

'I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I will forever hold this burden of guilt. If I didn't activate that blasted card, he would still be here...'

Yugi thought and fell into sleep with memories where the three had enjoyed the time that they all had spent with each other, and the memories where his spirit saw the love Atem and Joey held for each other when Yugi lent his body to Yami-Atem... **_(A/N: Just to clarify, when ever Atem and Joey had those "intimate time", Yugi had stayed into his soul room and either watched movies or play games)_**

Akira:

Aaaaaand done!

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Ryugi(Otogi):

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Akira:

Just kidding! I'm just changing the scenery!

Ryuji:

Oh thank GOD!

-In Ancient Egypt-

Sitting on a throne, with a slightly depressed look is where the young pharaoh, Atem, sits. Atem had missed his cousin and friends in Egypt of his time, but it didn't compare with missing his little brother-figure and love.

"Pharaoh Atem." Called a voice. Atem turned and saw his cousin, Seth.

Seth looked exactly like Seto but his hair grew slightly to his shoulder blades and his skin tone was a cocoa colour. his personality, however was quite the opposite to Seto Kaibas. Where Kaiba is cold to everybody except his little brother, Mokuba, and had an ego the size of Russia and Canada combined, Seth was kind to most people, he sometimes acted like an innocent puppy from when Atem told him and the others of the council about the future. Seth did have those moments where he would be like Kaiba but he was kind. His eyes also looked like saphires shining in the water with light being pointing at it. **_(A/N: That would look so cool in real life! I like Seth better than Kaiba. probably (definatly) because of Hikari Akuma)_**

"What is it Seth? Is something the matter?" Atem asked, trying to hide the pain with a smile.

"That seems what _I _was about to ask _You_. What is the matter? You have been saddened ever since you came back. You may be able to hide it from Isis and the others, but as I'm your cousin, you can not trick me with a fake smile. I know you better." Seth said looking at the now shocked man with a knowing look. He inwardly smirked at his small victory.

" _*sigh*_ You always could read me better than almost everybody else..." Atem muttered.

"Almost? You mean there were others who could see through your maks?" Seth asked suprised.

"Hm... Only two, A boy that was an innocent, pale version of me named yugi. the other was a boy a few years younger than I with hair like Ra and eyes like melted amber... His name was Joey." Atem replied with a fond smile.

"Hair like Ra?! And Eyes like melted amber?! amazing!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes I know. I couldn't find a flaw about him that I didn't like." He had a fond smile of his golden love.

"... You loved him." Seth stated knowing he was right.

"Yes..."

"But what happened? Did he return your feelings? Why isn't he with you now?" Seth asked the questions and many more.

"WOAH WOAH SETH CALM DOWN!" Atem yelled trying to stop his cousin from talking up a storm. Seth fell silent. "First off, Yes! I loved him. I still do. Secondly, Yes, he did reurn my feelings We've been togeather for a year and a half... heheh. It was kind of funny since I had to share a body with Yugi since he had completed my Millenium puzzle. It was kept a secret between the three of us, not many people of the future were okay with relationships of the same sex. And finally, Joey wasn't able to follow with me because he belongs in his time..." Atem says frowns with his head down.

Seth looks at Atem wishing he knew how to make him feel better. _'A frown does not suit you cousin. Smiles are what does you best.'_ Seth thought.

Yugi had awoken with a bright, hot light in his face. His eyes had scrunched up and he had slowly opened them, trying to get use to the light. As he sat up he noticed Joey right next to him and...

...

...

They're in a desert...

Yugi just sat and stared into the open space.

"WHAT THE HELL?!

Joey awoke with a start and somehow jumped into the air and landed standing.

"Yug' what is it? Are you okay?- WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Joey had screamed.

"I don't know!" Yugi began freaking out. "I fell asleep onthe bench next to you and I only just woke up! I think were in Egypt though..."

"How do you know?" Joey asks. Yugi simply points at a pyramid, Joey simply stared and sweat dropped.

Joey looked on aroung himself and Yugi with wide eyes. He had noticed a big village.

"H-hey Yugi... look there." He said pointing at the village.

"Do you think we can get some help there?" Yugi asked with worry and slight fear.

"Maybe... but I got a bad feelin' about this." Joey said. _'Please don't let me be right...'_

It took some time but they were able to get to the village, but as they entered they had been given many weird stares. As if they were an alien.

"Uhhh, Yug'?" Joey asks.

"Yeah Joey?"

" I think we have a problem..."

"Oh? what is it?"

" I think were in ANCIENT Egypt..."

...

...

..

.

"NANI?!"

Yugi exclaimed. "B-b-but if tha-that's the case... Th-then-" Yugi starts, then guards suround them with weapons pointed at them with a woman that looks like Ishizu, a man that looks like Yugis grandfather Suguroku, a man who looks like the Dark Magician and a girl who resembles the Dark Magician Girl.

"Were in biiiiiiig trouble..." Joey finishes, raising his hands and Yugi follows his example.

Atem and Seth were talking about Atems adventure into the future. Seth had been shocked that the Thief king and his little brother was there along with the Tomb keeper was there, but he was relieved to know that they were on their side.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if they're back..." Atem mumbles.

"Yes. It has been quiet of them since you have returned." Seth aggreed.

"My pharaoh!" Isis exclaimed, rushing to the two cousins.

"What is it Isis?" atem asks worried that something bad has happened to lead preistess Isis to be in somewhat distress.

"We have intruders that have entered the village. Myself along with Solomon **_(A/N: I couldn't remember his Egyptian name -_-")_**, Mahado and Mana have restrained them and they are on their way to here." She says.

Atem raises an eye brow. "Intruders? Very well."

Minuets passed and soon the guards had entered. Neither Seth or Atem could see who the intruders were seeing as they were literally surounded by guards. Well, to be fair the guards were largely built.

"... Um..." Both Seth and Atem started. Seth pointed at the group of guards.

Isis blushes a bit. "Oh... Guards, move so that the Pharaoh and High Preist can see the intruders!"

As the guards moved Atem saw something (or in this case someones) that made his heart stop.

Yugi and Joey looked as the guards moved, they couldn't understand what anybody was saying due to them not knowing how to speak egyptian and only know very few words. As the guards moved the two best friends saw the one thing that made them almost both faint and cry with tears of joy at the same time.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!" Yugi exclaims while Joey just stared in absolute shock.

"Y-y-y-y-y-YUGI?!" Atem asks/yells. his eyes most likely wider than Yugis right now and Yugis are bigger than dinner plates. He stands abruptly.

Seth looks at Atem. "Cousin, you know them?"

Atem looked at Seth with a blank face. "... Really?"

"What?" Seth asks with that innocent, curious puppy look. Atem just simply face-palmed.

"THAT'S YUGI AND JOEY!" Atem yells like it's the most obvious thing inn the world.

Seth looking at them again and now realising that it Is, in fact, the two precious people from the future that Atem was talking about not too long ago.

"OH MY RA! Guards release them!" Seth Commands with seriousness that makes Seto Kaibas look like Yugi trying to glare.

Guards doing so with speed that they never thought they had.

As soon as Yugi was Released, he bolted to Atem and gave him the biggest glomp there ever was. Atem had fallen straight on his ass but had been holding onto yugi laughing slightly.

The two look alikes look tho the sitill frozen blond. "Joey?" Yugi and Atem calls.

Joey blinks. Then blinks again. "A-atem?"

Atem gave a fond and loving smile to his golden love and nodded.

Then out of no where, Joey fainted.

...

...

...

...

..

.

"JOEY!"

Both Yugi and Atem shouts and gets up and runs over to the passed out blond.

Isis quickly makes her way to the three and looks over the blond. "He's okay, he must have fainted from shock." She says. Atem had relaxed slightly in knowing Joeys okay.

Yugi, however, didn't know what was going on so he was still freaking out.

"Yugi calm dowm he only fainted from shock." Atem says to Yugi quickly so that his little brother calms down. In which he does and Atem asks for a guard to take Joey to his chambers and lay him on his bed.

"Atem, did you have anything to do with Joey and I being Here?" Yugi asks.

"No, I don't recall doing anything of the sort..." Atem mutters and then Realises "Oh! Right, Yugi over there is My cousin and Kaibas Past life,Sets, brother, Seth. You won't find Set around because he had left to wonder the world." Atem points at Seth and Seth was worried if he was in trouble for a second unitll Atem had pointed to the other council men/women "And here we have Isis, Ishizu's past life, Solomon who is grandpas, Mahado who you would better know him as Dark Magician and there's Mana whos the Dark Magician Girl."

Since Yugi didn't know how to speak in egyptian and the pointed/mentioned people were worried they had done something wrong, Yugi had given a friendly smile and waved at them.

The five, now realising that they were being introduced, had either waved back, smiled, nodded or do a combination of the first two.

Atem had entrusted Yugi to Seth in hopes that they'll get along and hope they will get over the communication barrier. But knowing the Millenium rod that won't be a problem. And neither will the getting along part if you're going but the looks the two were giving each other.

A few hours had passes and Joey had awoken. It was now sunset and Joey was wondering what happened.

Noticing that he was alone and in a bed of some sorts, he started to get worried. He was recalling what had happened and his smile had now been etched upon his face with tears of joy just threatening(?) to come out.

"I see you are awake." A familiar voice calls out and he turns Joey turns his head to see the man that he had loved since he first met him, Atem.

"ATEM!" Joey shouts getting up and runs over to hug him. Atem goes and meets Joey half-way.

Joey just now realises that Atem had grown to be a few inches taller than him and he has more of a build than when he was still a spirit in the puzzle. **_(A/N: Okay TECHNICALLY I'm not streaching this one too much Joey is 178cm while Atem was 176cm but I gave him a few extra inches)_**

"H-how-" Was all Joey could say untill he felt lips being pressed to his.

Atems touge came out and traced Joeys lips, asking for entry in which Joey allowed full heartedly(?). There was no battle for dominance seeing as Atem had it in the bag. Time passed untill they both had to pull away for air.

"_*pant* _H-how are_*huff*_ Yugi and I here?" Joey asks trying to regain his breathing.

"No idea but what ever it was, I'm thankfull for it." Atem replied.

"Yeah." Joey gets pulled into a stong embrace once more and is pushed onto the bed, pulling Atem with him.

"Are you sure?" Atem asks. Joey simply smiles and nods.

* Lemon WILL be starting right here! and please go easy on me this is my first lemon so iit may not be as good as I would hope*

That was all Atem needed to start with kissing Joey furiously.

As tounged danced with each other both men had missed the others taste and their scent. Atem was making quick work of stripping Joey untill he is about as naked as the day he was born. Atem trailed kisses down Joeys neck to his chest all the way to one of Joeys pink nipple, earning sweet moans along the way. He sucked on the nipple and played with the other. pinching and slightly pulling as he was going. Joey was going redder than zigfreids roses **_( I had nothing to compare it with)_** and he was moaning so much that he had tried to stifle them with his hands. Keyword is TRIED.

"No..." Atem murmers "I want to hear you so that I know I'm not dreaming..."

Joey kept moaninng as Atem was going down his stomach to his hips.

Atem rubbed his thumb over the blondes hips, still worried that he is dreaming, and lightly bit the part where the bone could be felt, most likely leaving a mark. He then made his way to Joey now erect member. Joey had tried to keep his legs togeather but Atem had softly pushed them apart with one hand while the other lightly held the blondes member. Atem blew on it a slightly which made a shiver go up the blondes spine, he gave an experimental lick and he actually liked the taste of Joey. He ran his tounge up along Joeys member and had suddenly engulfed it fully resulting in deep throating him. Joeys eyes widen and he bucked his hips in hopes to get relief to his painfully hard cock. But to his dismay, Atem had his hands on his hips keeping them firmly in place. Joey became a moaning mess as Atem began sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Soon Joey had came into Atems mouth and Atem had swallowed it all. Atem leaned over and kissed Joey hard. Joey could taste himself on Atems tounge but he didn't mind much. Atem had pulled out a bottle of sweet smelling oil and dipped his fingers in them. Softly carressing his hand down his loves spine he pressed one finger at Joeys entrance, slowly going in. Joey shifted slightly, the feeling wasn't odd but it wasn't comfortable either. As the finger kept pulling out and pushed back in a few times, it began to feel pleasureable for Joey and he began moaning again. Atem added another finger, siscoring his fingers Joey felt a slight stinging sensation and had winced slightly. Atem kissed him softly in hopes to distract him. Adding another finger, Atem was trying to find that spot that will cause his love to see -"_Nyaaaah! Atem!"_- Nevermind, found it. Smirking, Atem had hit that spot repeatdely(?) and hard. Joey whined when he felt the fingers leave him. "Don't worry love, something better will replace it." Atem said while putting a genorous amount of oil onto his throbbing member after ridding himself of all the clothing and jewlery, he positioned himself at Joeys entrance. Joeys eyes widen at the size of Atem. _"Ho-HOLY- That's HUGE! That's not gonna fit no way!'_ Atem looked at Joey "If you want to pull out tell me now, or else I won't be able to restrain myself." He told Joey who simply replied by wrapping his arm around his neck. Atem kissed him deeply and slowly pushed in. Joey had felt a sharp pain at his lower reigions and had moaned/sceramed slightly but it was muffled by Atems lips over his. Tears sprung out and Atem had kissed his eyes to stop the tears. Atem waited for Joey to be ready for him to move. Joey squirmed after a bit and Atem took that as to move. He pulled out till the tip only to thrust back in slowly. Joey moaned loudly and rocked his hips to meet Atems. "A-a-ate-em! F-Faster! Harder!" Joey moaned and Atem complied. Going faster and harder with every thrust, "R-Ra Joey, You're tight..." Atem groaned. Joey felt some where get hit and all he saw was a flash of white, He screamed Atems name and the paraoh smirked and directed that spot and kept hitting it hard and fast. Eventually Joey came screaming Atems name, and Atem came not long after groaning Joeys. He simply collapsed on Joey and with a grunt, pulled out of the blond as well. Atem got both himself and Joey under the covers and pulled him into his embrace.

*Okay You're all good to read now unless you've read the lemon*

"T-That was amazing Atem..." Joey sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Glad you liked it." Atem smiled fondly. He leaned in and gave Joey a soft kiss. "Rest you're going to need it."

"mm-hmm... love you..." Joey slured a little bit.

Atem looked at Joey a little bit longer and held him tightly. "I thought I had lost you..." He whispered.

"You never lost me." Joey whispered back, looking to a suprised pharaoh. "Just like I never lost you."

The two soon fell into a blissfull sleep, where the next day there was a bit of explaining to do to Seth and Yugi. Joey had noticed the love bites all over Yugis neck and smirked. "So Yugi, why didn't you tell me you had a thing for blue-eyed preists?"

Yugi blushed so red his face matched Atems Eyes and Atem was glaring at a certain busted cousin. "W-Well..."

Oh yes, there would ever be a dull moment again and it was all thanks to the loss of a love and a certain sun god and god of the dead.

Akira:

AAAAND NOW I'M DONE!

Everybody:

_*CHEERS*_

Akira:

Hope you guys liked it! you too Arashi! I know it's Early but happy birthday! and what did y'all think of my first lemon? I am serious thats the very first lemon/sex scene i've ever written so I'd like to get reviews to see what its like... ANYWAY THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!


End file.
